As a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a process in which a film is formed on a substrate is performed by supplying a source gas or a reaction gas onto a substrate accommodated in a process container. In this case, foreign matter (particles) is generated due to reaction by-products attached onto the process container, and thus the quality of the film forming process can be reduced.